Network operators (also referred to as service providers) provide voice and data services to end users that subscribe to these services. Examples of voice services are voice calls, call forwarding, call waiting, etc. Examples of data services are streaming audio, streaming video, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), online gaming, IP-TV, etc. A network operator owns and controls the elements of a network which are used to provide the services to the end users, such as switches, gateways, servers, base stations, charging entities, billing entities, etc. Some commonly known network operators in the United States are Verizon Wireless and AT&T.
There is a new breed of service provider that offers services to end users, but does not own any infrastructure to provide the services. These types of service providers are referred to as “virtual operators” or “virtual network operators”. One type of virtual operator is referred to as a Network Unaffiliated Virtual Operator (NUVO). Because a virtual operator does not have its own infrastructure for providing telecommunication services, the virtual operator enters into an agreement with one or more network operators that have an infrastructure to purchase bandwidth (e.g., data bandwidth, voice minutes, SMS, MMS, etc.). The virtual operator then resells services to consumers by offering its own service subscriptions, which may be offered at a discount because the virtual operator typically purchases the bandwidth from the network operators in bulk. Because the subscription of a consumer is through the virtual operator, the consumer may not know what network operator is actually providing a service at any given time. The subscriptions, billing, customer service, etc., is all handled by the virtual operator.
After a network operator provides services for subscribers of a virtual operator, the network operator aggregates usage information for the subscribers of the virtual operator at the end of a billing cycle, and sends the usage information as a batch file to the virtual operator. The aggregate usage information is high-level information generally indicating resource usage by the subscribers of the virtual operator. For example, the aggregate usage information may indicate the amount of minutes used, the number of short messages sent, etc., during the billing cycle. However, a virtual operator may desire more detailed charging information from the network operator regarding its subscribers.